The Unexpected
by Rdlpstck
Summary: How will Hinata cope with the condition she was in when an unexpected situation enters her life as an ordinary high school girl? SASUHINA


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that were mentioned in the story. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

ENJOY!

—0o0—

CHAPTER 1

The Unexpected

Hinata's POV

My eyes widened as the object in my hand showed something that would crush my whole life. I couldn't utter a single word as my pupil-less eyes were fixated on this…thing as if it's mocking me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see them and hoping it would magically change into negative. But in reality, it will not change. At all. I opened my lavender orbs and it was still there. Positive—with one solid line and the other was kind of blurry.

I'm pregnant. I really am.

I didn't know what to do as I started crying and I knew I was screwed. I just wish everything would go back to the way it was before I had met him. But that will never happen. I knew it was my fault and this was not a laughing matter especially if Otou-san has high ho—

I immediately stopped crying with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

My father. I've completely forgotten about my father.

I suddenly felt anxious and concerned as I began thinking of the consequences I might have gotten when he gets home. My father, Hyuuga Hiashi, is a very strict man. Although his strictness has been sometimes a bother to me—him being the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and a father to us doesn't mean that he had been failed to preach us to become a well-mannered Hyuuga.

My eyes started to get watery and everything around me was blurry as I began crying again with my quivering lips. I've been holding it back in fear of someone may have been eavesdropping my unusual sound coming from this bathroom. Alas! I burst into tears like a little girl just thinking of my father's usual stern face with disappointment. Heck, I don't even want to know how he would act if I tell him the truth nor have an idea what to do or how to cope with a situation like this.

'Please Kami-sama. Help me. Tell me what to do.' I kept praying, hoping that this was just a dream; but of course…this is the reality.

All of a sudden, I heard a knocking sound coming from outside the bathroom. "Onee-sama? Is everything okay?" It was my younger sister, Hanabi.

She is a complete opposite of me who has more confidence than her older sister. There were times when I kept thinking about her becoming the next president of the Hyuuga Corp. instead of me. Why? Because a president should have confidence and excellent skills in managing a business like ours—which is a very well-known company.

And me? I am a timid person. I tend to get shy easily and would get flushed at something that would make me feel ashamed. Other times when I've tried speaking to someone, I couldn't help but let my mouth voice out something nonsense that people had to ask me to repeat it. Or worse, they would think I'm weird. Yes. I don't have the confidence just like my sister had to become the next president of our company nor the knowledge on how to handle it without problems.

I was a useless woman. A useless Hyuuga.

I sighed. I was aware that my tears had begun drying up on my pale cheeks but I could care less. My mind was blank and my eyes were still fixated on the ground as I kept thinking about the outcome of my foolishness.

"Onee-sama?" She knocked again.

"H-Hai?" I jolted.

"Are you okay?" She asked again but this time I answered back.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I'm fine." That was a lie. I know everything was not okay and neither was I.

"Okay. Just come down when you're done changing. Neji-niisan ordered some pizza. Hurry up!" She responded. I could hear her voice and footsteps began to fade with swiftness. 'She must be that hungry huh.' I chuckled slightly and started fixing myself up knowing they would ask me what was wrong if I didn't.

_0o0_

The look on their faces was hard to draw. I could tell they were concerned about me and wondering why I've been quieter than usual. I didn't utter a single word as if my lips had been sawed in keeping me from talking—anything that would let me burst into tears. I fictitiously smiled at them in fear they would see me through my lies. But luck wasn't on my side.

"Hinata-sama. Are you really okay?" He inquired. That was the second time I've been asked that and I could feel the wariness in his question.

"O-Of course I am, Neji-niisan. I'm perfectly fine." I replied with a fake smile in hoping they would buy it and just drop the subject.

I looked away from their doubtful expression on their faces as I stood up and grabbing some paper plates for us to use. I closed my eyes. I could feel their eyes staring at me even my back was turned and I was praying that none of them would ask me another question. I was surprised they didn't.

Although there were two pairs of pupil-less orbs kept staring at me, I ignored them. I started eating as if I was in my own little world neglecting the two people across from me. They seemed to know there was something wrong with me and I've been hiding it just by staying silent. I chewed and chewed without even tasting the saltiness of the pizza I was eating—not even enjoying it until I swallowed them. Damn! It was so hard to pretend that I was fine in front of two people I knew ever since we were young.

Finally. After what seemed like an hour of awkwardness and silence to me, Hanabi broke the blaring quietness in the kitchen.

"Uhm. Otou-san called awhile ago and said he will be coming home late. He also said he had to finish something in the office." She said while looking at me.

I nodded. Not trusting my voice.

"O…kay. I'm going to go to my room." She stood up and left the kitchen table.

Now it was the two of us. The awkwardness I had earlier was intensified as the silence has become more deafening and I was not ready for that. I wanted to say something. But the more I try to move my lips, the more it's harder for me to speak. It's as if someone has taken my voice to keep me from voicing out the words I was trying to say.

I swallowed my saliva instead of the remaining chewed pizza in my mouth. 'Water. I need to drink water.' I said inwardly. The moment my delicate hand touched the glass of water, my cousin spoke.

"Are you okay."

He asked again but this time it was more like a statement than a question itself. I could feel his eyes staring intently at my face as if demanding me to answer him truthfully. I bit my lip—ignoring his presence was a good choice but in my current situation, I don't think 'ignoring' would be the best choice when in fact he was right in front of me.

"Hinata-sama." He demanded but I refused to look him in the eyes. To me, the more I stare at those pupil-less orbs of his, the more I would give in to answer his question acquiescently. I was getting nervous. I felt like I was being interrogated in a police station like a criminal—him being the cop and me being the murderer.

I could still feel his eyes staring sharply at me and I know he wouldn't take no or nothing for an answer or just plainly stay silent for us to drop the subject. But Neji-niisan was different. When something was not quite right, he would start questioning people to know what was going on.

I swallowed my saliva as I licked my now dried lips. I couldn't breathe. Acquiescently, I let my eyes look at his orbs. There, just as I thought—his eyes were staring at mine intently as if demanding me to answer him. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now just by getting stared at. I swallowed again. I opened my mouth to speak but it stopped halfway—I couldn't. I've wanted to tell him—everything, truthfully. But I didn't know how or where to start knowing that he would certainly get furious if I told him who impregnated me.

Uchiha Sasuke.

A school heartthrob with a gazillion of fangirls who had head over heels of him. Uchiha-san was a standoffish and very good-looking guy with a chiseled physique and pale skin. Despite being blessed with such effortless looks, his attitude made people feel intimidated by him. He doesn't smile nor talks to people around him with a friendly attitude. Heck! I don't even know why girls—rather, his fangirls like him so much when in fact he had a terrible personality. He treats them like a—

"Hinata-sama." I abruptly stopped. I've completely forgotten that Neji-niisan was still with me. "Well?" He asked.

"I-I'm just not feeling well right now." I lied. It was a complete lie. I averted my eyes away from his now-squinted ones as he kept staring at my face intently. I knew what was on his mind and I knew he wouldn't buy it considering my body language was more tensed and my voice was too soft-spoken than usual.

It was a nerve-wracking feeling that my body wasn't able to move on its own and my butt has started to get hurt for sitting the whole time. I didn't know what to do nor what to tell him; cause if I was not mistaken, he was friends—close friends rather, with Uchiha-san. Damn it!

"Hinata-sama." He aforementioned my name again. "What's wrong with you." This supposedly questions he asked me had turned into a statement with a demanding and impatient tone. I knew he was getting annoyed for not answering him already but I just couldn't because I was afraid that his relationship with Uchiha-san would be ruined by me.

I breathed heavily and ready to tell him everything. Though as I was about to open my mouth, Neji-niisan spoke.

"If you're not ready to tell me what's bothering you, then I will understand. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. Why don't you go upstairs and take a rest Hinata-sama. I'll just ask one of the servants to clean this up."

I nodded my head lightly. Just when I was ready to tell him everything, he suddenly interrupted me because he could tell that I was starting to get uncomfortable. Maybe he thought he was being demanded for answers? Though Kami-sama had given me the chance not to tell him yet, part of me wanting to do so as I had built up my courage to open my mouth and tell him the reason why I was acting like this.

I bit my lip as I left the kitchen and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. Anxiety has now started to envelop my body and I could feel my heartbeat pounding, contemplating my next attempt moves on how to tell him everything. I mean, he deserves to know because he was, in fact, my cousin and also friends with Uchiha-san.

But first, there was one person that needs to know first. Uchiha Sasuke. I was aware that if I told him about this, he wouldn't take it most pleasantly because I knew for sure that he wasn't ready to be a father yet and his reputation as a school heartthrob would likely be in a bottomless pit if everyone in school knows about it. Visualizing his reaction to my mind made me think otherwise. How do I tell him that he impregnated me?

As I keep contemplating the situation I was in or how to approach Uchiha-san, I slowly closed my eyes as sleep overtook my mind.


End file.
